Phil's competition
by I'm Different So Deal With It
Summary: Phil loves Sam and finally plucks up the courage to ask her out. But the new DS gets in there first. Romania has happened so has Stuart and the miscarriage. This is based around the time Sam becomes a DI.
1. DS Josh Lucas' first day

**Summery: Sam/Phil pairing and Sam/Josh pairing. **

**Songs are: Amazed by lonestar and Concrete Angel by martina mcbride**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter1**

**Phil stared at Sam through the window Sam sensed this and looked up. Sam smiled back then got on with her work.**

**Phil went to get on with his work but got pulled into a daydream instead.**

**Phil's POV:**

_**Trust Sam! That smile of hers is so georgeous and her hair looks stunning in the sun. I smile at her she smiles back then gets on with her work. That's what i love about her always hard working and not a care in the world of what other people think of her. She's always cheerful too!**_

_**God Sam's so beautiful i wonder how long it will take me to ask her out. I need to pull myself together and just ask her otherwise it will never happen. Jeez what's wrong with me!**_

**Down in custody Josh the new DS was watching a guy being bought in for shoplifting. Then he was interrupted by a voice.**

**"Hi you must be the new DS Josh Lucas. I'm DI Samantha Nixon but call me Sam everyone does." Greeted DI Nixon.**

**Josh fell in love with Sam instantly not long afterwards Phil came down to Custody and introduced himself.**

**"Hi i'm DS Phil Hunter." Greeted Phil.**

**Although Josh acted friendly towards everyone Phil knew there was something about Josh that wasn't right. **

**But everyone liked him so Phil kept his opinions about Josh to himself. Later Sam was talking to Josh asking him about his first day.**

**"Oh hi. How was your first day?" Asked Sam.**

**"It was great everyone was really friendly. Do yoy wanna come out for a drink with me?" Asked Josh.**

**That made Phil's heart shatter. Josh had gotten in there first and had stolen Sam away. Not wanting to hear anymore Phil ran to his car and drove home on the way 'Amazed' by Lonestar came on the radio.**

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

**Phil felt sad in his eyes that described Sam in everyway.**

**At the Canley Arms. Josh and Sam stumbled out of the pub and shared a taxi as they were both too drunk to drive.**

**As soon as they got to Josh's flat they began to kiss passionatley. They slammed the door shut behind them as they went up the stairs.**

**Well everyone that was my first chapter. Poor Phil! If you wanna see what happens. you know what you have to do hit that big blue button. about 16 reviws will get me to build my next chapter. Okay? so get reviewing!**


	2. Sam's new relationship

**The next morning Sam awoke in unfamiliar surroundings she turned and was horrified to see Josh lying next to her.**

**"Morning Georgeous." Said Josh. He kissed her and she jumped out of his bed.**

**"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Josh confused.**

**"This was a mistake Josh I'm your boss last night should of never happened." Replied Sam quickly.**

**Sam ran out of the door as Josh called after her.**

**Sam's POV:**

_**What have I done? I slept with one of my DS's! How could I have been so stupid?! The best thing today would be to avoid him and If i get put on a case with him I'll just say I'm busy. Oh no Josh is already here what do I do? What do I say? Oh fantastic(!) he's coming my way. Great(!) Now I **__**HAVE **__**to say something to him!**_

**"Sam!" Called Josh but Sam ignored him and went inside the station. As soon as she got inside she ran up to CID and ran into her office. Sam tried to forget about Josh but in the canteen Phil came up to her.**

**"Hi Sam where's lover boy?"Phil asked jelously but tried to hide it. He wasn't very good and Sam had sussed him out in a second.**

**"What's the matter Phil? Jelous are we? What I do in my personal life is none of you business whatsoever!"Sam rotorted.**

**Great now Sam definatly couldn't get Josh out of her head thanks to Phil.**

**Half an hour later Josh came into Sam's office.**

**"Sam do you want to come to dinner tonight?"Asked Josh.**

**"Yeah ok."Replied Sam surprising herself.**

**That night after dinner Josh drove Sam home.**

**"I love you Sam." Said Josh.**

**"I Love you too Josh." Replied Sam.**

**They kissed and Sam went inside.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sooo sorry plz don't kill me! ok 4 reviews this time! **


	3. josh's true colours

The next morning Sam came in to work later than usual. Josh came over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Josh! I don't want anyone knowing about our relationship yet." Insisted Sam.

Josh's POV

_Good! I love Sam so much and I will never hurt her. I'm gonna ask her If we can move in together maybe a bit soon but I love her and I just hope she accepts!_

Later that afternoon Sam was sent out on an OBBO with Phil. Sam and Phil were getting along fine. Then Phil kissed Sam she responded but then came to her senses and pulled away. "What's wrong?" asked Phil who was slightly hurt.

"Phil I can't do this I'm sorry. Let's just get on with the rest of the OBBO please?" Said Sam.

When Sam got home at 7pm that night. She felt guilty She was with Josh now she couldn't just have a fumble with any man on the OBBOS she goes on. Sam got undressed and went to sleep.

The next day at work Sam was surprised to see Phil car in the carpark. Half an hour later Josh's car pulled up. As soon as Josh came into CID he headed straight for Sam's office. "Sam? How would you feel about me moving in?"Asked Josh.

Sam was knocked for six.

"Ok. Yeah why not?" Answered Sam.

Later that night Sam came home to Josh and she swore she could smell alchohol and it was coming from Josh.

"I know what you've been upto with Hunter." He told her spitefully.

"I've not been up to anything."Replied Sam innocently.

Suddenly a fist came flying towards her face Josh punched Sam In her stomach several times.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!" Roared Josh.

Josh stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Sam just stood there paralysed with fear.

Phil knew there was something about Josh that he didn't like little did he know that he had just been proved right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, well. Sam and every1 else thinking Josh was all sweet and lovely well they have just been proved wrong. As Josh has now shown his true colours. 3 reviews 4 the nxt chapter to be put up!


	4. Sam's punishment

**The next day at work Sam tried to avoid Josh as much as possible. In CID Jo noticed something different about Sam so she followed her into the toilets and caught Sam crying.**

**" Sam what's wrong?" Jo asked kindly.**

**" Oh it's nothing. I'm OK." Sam answered quickly not wanting Jo to get suspicious.**

**Jo not completely convinced nodded and retreated out of the toilets and returned to CID.**

**Later Josh caught up with Sam.**

**"Sam can i have a word?" Asked Josh.**

**"Depends. On whether you can keep your fists out of the equasion." Spat Sam.**

**Sam walked off and Josh went home making up an excuse to DI manson that his mum had broken her hip.**

**When Josh got home he sat in a chair in the front room with a vodka bottle and waited for Sam to return home from work.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Really crappy short chapter I know. Want to know what happens next? then get reviewing about 9 reviews will do. So mean aren't I. **


	5. Phil and Stuart's suspicions

**Phil and Stuart's suspicions**

**Sam woke up the next morning battered and bruised, she got up went into the bathroom and got some concealer to cover up her bruises so that no-one would notice. Sam turned up for work half an hour late which Phil thought was unusual. In the canteen Phil approached Sam.**

**"Sam are you ok?" Asked Phil.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. Why? Shouldn't I be?" Replied Sam.**

**Sam quickly hurried out of the canteen but unfourtunately she bumped into Josh on the way back to CID.**

**"You haven't told anyone have you?" Josh wispered nastily.**

**"No of course I haven't." Sam stuttered.**

**"Good girl." Josh spat.**

**Josh headed down to the canteen where he was met by Phil and Stuart.**

**"Hey Josh do you know what's wrong with Sam?" Asked Stuart.**

**"No but I'll ask her when I get back to CID though." Replied Josh**

**Stuart was placed on a job with Sam that afternoon.**

**" Hey Sam are you ok? It's just you've been a bit distant from us all lately." Stuart asked kindly.**

**"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Sam replied quickly.**

**Stuart decided to leave it at that and they continued with the rest of the job.**

**When Sam got home later that night. Josh was waiting for her he went up to Sam and punched her in the jaw.**

**"You've said something to Stuart and Phil haven't you!" Josh spat nastily.**

**"No of course I haven't said a word to them." Sam replied.**

**Josh dragged Sam into the living and punished her in his own way.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! Thought I'd update my story! I had to make Stuart a good guy I just had to! hehe! About 10 reviews till my next chapter!**


	6. Sam and Stuart

**The next day Josh went to work an hour later Sam woke up and last nights events came flooding back to her she felt disgusted with herself for letting it happen. Sam couldn't face work that day and phoned in sick, Jack who was concerned about Sam sent Stuart round to find out what was going on.**

**Sam was watching T.V when she heard someone knock at the door opening it she was surprised to find Stuart standing on her doorstep.**

**"Stuart! What are you doing here?" Asked Sam surprised.**

**Sam invited Stuart in they sat talking for twenty minutes, then Sam made an excuse and headed up to her bedroom. Sam went inside the bedroom closed the door and sat on the floor crying, after fifteen minutes Stuart became worried and headed upstairs to find Sam. Stuart looked everywhere and then paused outside the bedroom he could hear muffled crying and went inside to investigate. When he stepped indide the bedroom he saw Sam on the floor crying, he sat down beside Sam trying to comfort her and find out what was wrong.**

**"Sam! What's wrong? "Asked Stuart.**

**When Sam had calmed down she tried to get up and head for the door but Stuart pulled her back down again. Sam's arm was in agony because of the bruises Josh had caused her but Sam didn't show the pain because she didn't want Stuart getting suspicious. Again and again Stuart tried to get Sam to tell him what was wrong but Sam either said she was fine or didn't answer at all. When they got back downstairs Stuart was about to go back to Sun Hill station when he heard Sam call out to him.**

**Sam's POV:**

_**Well it's now or never I suppose!**_

**Stuart's POV:**

_**Hopefully Sam will tell me what's wrong. Hopefully!**_

**"Stuart! Wait!"Sam called out to him.**

**"Yeah?"Stuart asked.**

**"The reason i've been distant and i flinch everytime someone touches me is because...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Sam tell Stuart the truth only 1 way 2 find out! And thts 2 review! So get reviewing!**

**7 or more reviews and you will get another chapter and a sequel! But... less thn 7 reviews and you will only get another chapter! No sequel!!! I LUV BLACKMAIL!!!!!! LOL!**


	7. convincing sam

So Sam told Stuart about what Josh had done to her and by the time she had finished he was completely pale

So Sam told Stuart about what Josh had done to her and by the time she had finished he was completely pale. Inside he was seething. How could Josh do this to Sam? She had once a lively, out going, loved person and now she was this emotional, bruised and battered wreck.

" Sam you have to tell someone. He needs to be out of your life once and for all!" Stuart pleaded. " I can't if i do he will find out and kill me." Replied Sam. Stuart spent all day with Sam despite her protests he kept trying to convince her to say something but she refused everytime but he wasn't just going to give up. He wanted Josh put away for all the pain and suffering he'd caused Sam. Sam may not be his girlfriend anymore but it didn't mean he didn't care about her. " Stuart? Last night Josh raped me. Because he was convinced I'd told you and Phil about what he was doing to me." Sam said. This was the final straw for Stuart, again he tried to get Sam to tell someone he promised he'd be by her side the whole way through. After hours Sam finally agreed but first she'd go to sleep for a few hours.

Stuart's POV: 

_I can't believe this! After Sam has told someone about the abuse I won't let him touch her again. I'll make sure of it!_

They stepped out of Stuart's car and stood in front of SunHill station. Sam knew she had to do this but wasn't sure if she could go through with it but then she looked down and saw Stuart's hand clasping hers and knew she could do it. She had to get Josh out of her life once and for all and she knew that this was the way to do it!

--

Hi everyone! sorry it toom so long to update but i've been really busy so as a treat i will post the last chapter of this story for you! and yes you will get the sequel you've been asking for! see i'm so nice aren't I? Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxx


	8. finally free

Sam and Stuart entered the station

Sam and Stuart entered the station. Stuart went up to the front desk and told the segeant that Sam needed to tell someone something. He left the details out as to try and not make it to hard for Sam. But he knew that she had to give her own account of what's been happening otherwise people would think he's just making it up.

Stuart directed Sam to the soft interview room. Phil passed them on the way and looked at Stuart. "What's going on?" Asked Phil. "I'll tell you later mate." Replied Stuart. Five minutes later Emma entered the soft interview room and asked Sam what this was all about. Sam told Emma everything she had told Stuart. By the time she had finished Emma's face had gone a deathly pale. "Sam why didn't you say anything before?" Emma asked. "I was afraid no one would believe me Josh said they wouldn't. After the first time he hit me he said not to say anything as no one would believe me and he would be the only thing I would have left. He also said he loved me and like an idiot i believed him." Said Sam close to tears. Emma went upstairs to CID as Stuart comforted Sam. Emma knocked on the DCI's door when she was told to enter she found the DCI, the Superintendent and the other DI Neil. She repeated to the three what Sam had told her by the time she had finished they were all in a deep amount of shock. After they had mostly got over the shock Jack told Emma to send Sam up.

Sam entered the DCI's office and sat down.

"We have heard what's been happening to you and have come up with a plan to catch Josh and put him away for a very long time." Said Jack. Jack told Sam of the plan but Stuart immediatly said no way as it was too dangerous. "I don't want other women to end up in the same situation as me. So I'll do it." Said Sam.

They got Sam connected up with a microphone so that she could record everything being said between the pair. Sam entered her house and sat on the armchair, she heard the front door open and Josh walked in. "Sam! What are you doing here?" Josh asked shocked. "It's my house so i have a right to be here." Sam replied coldly. "Come crawling back to me? I knew you would!" Josh said smugly. "Actually no! I've come to tell you to pack your bags and leave." Said Sam bitterly. "I wouldn't of done what i did if you hadn't of told hunter and turn..." He stopped. Sam looked down and realised what he's spotted. THE MICROPHONE!

"What the hell is this?" Roared Josh disconnecting the microphone.

In the next house Stuart was going mental with worry.

"I can't get a signal."Said Jo worridly.

Jack's car pulled up beside the house and Stuart was already outside. "What's going on?"Asked Jack.

"We can't get a signal of the microphone guv I think Josh has sussed her out and disconnected it." Replied Stuart worry really starting to set in.

Back at Sam's house Sam was beaten black and blue as she awoke again Josh was sitting down.

"Sore?" He smirked. He got up kicked Sam in the stomach and walked over to the cabinet. "Look loverboy Stuart isn't around to save you. But when he realises it will be to late as you will already be dead." Spat Josh nastily.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Stuart's worried voice could be heard.

"Oh look! Here comes loverboy! What a pity you'll be dead."Said Josh. He pulled a shotgun out of the cabinet and pointed it at Sam's head. Then there was a crash and Stuart came storming in. Bang! Bang! Two shots were fired. Sam opened her eyes. "Stuart?! Are you okay?" Sam called.

"Yeah I'm fine! You?" Stuart called back.

Luckily they were both fine and hadn't been shot Josh had been arrested and charged with: attempted murder, abuse, possession of an illegal firearm and assult. He was sure to be put away for a long time. Sam hugged Stuart tightly and whispered thank you. She was finally free again.

--

Well everyone that is the end of the story and since you loved my story so much i will grant you with a sequel! So there you go everyone got their wish! Hope you enjoyed the story! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
